


Oh, Man

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [16]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Clint x Nat (mentioned), Thor x Reader (mentioned)
Series: Season of Love [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 4





	Oh, Man

“Hey Nat?” You grinned as you walked into the kitchen one morning. She was sipping her coffee and simply raised an eyebrow at you. It was clear by your tone that something was on your mind. “Wanna head into the city for the day? Thor is taking Hope to Asgard for the day, and I’m finally not feeling all that sick anymore. He suggested I head out for some things for Calder.” You grinned. “To be honest, I think he has something planned and doesn’t want me there for it.” You chuckled. 

Nat grinned, nodding. “I’d like that.” She agreed. “I still am in love with that name.” You and Thor had announced it days after finding out that you were having a boy. You were closer to 6 months pregnant, and there was no hiding it. You were showing much more than you did with Hope. Thor loved it. “And I plan to spoil the little guy while we’re out today.” Moving closer, she put her hand on your stomach, always hoping to feel him move. “He likes teasing me.” There was a running joke that she got near, and he went to sleep. 

You patted her hand with yours. “You’ll feel him soon, I’m sure of it.” You smiled. “Meet me in the lobby in ten?” You asked. 

“I’ll be there.” She promised. 

* * *

Your arm was linked with hers as the pair of you walked down the sidewalk. “So, we picked a date.” Nat told you excitedly. You looked at her, a grin on your face, also excited. “We’re looking at next winter- December 2nd.” She went on. “We like the idea of wedding pictures in the snow.” She smiled. 

“Oh, that’ll be beautiful!” You gushed as you found yourself in a crowd that wasn’t moving. Looking around you saw others doing the same. “Wonder what’s going on.” You thought out loud. A whisper spread over the crowd, talk of a car accident reaching you. “I hope everyone is okay.” 

Nat nodded, thinking the same. “Me, too.” She also hoped that the pair of you weren’t stuck there all day. Traffic in New York was bad enough. Add a car wreck into that? That was a disaster. 

And knowing the local cops, they had blocked off a few blocks, too. Just to prevent pictures and videos. Not that she blamed them. They had two options- to head home and go another day, or to wait it out. She didn’t see you wanting to head back to the tower, either. So, they would wait.

* * *

Two hours. They had waited two hours to finally be able to continue on with their day. That made it lunch time. “What’s my nephew in the mood for?” She asked, knowing you had to be hungry by then. “Chinese? Thai? Mexican? Italian? Fusion?” 

You thought for a minute. “Maybe that pizza place that has the extra large slices?” You suggested. “I’d like a slice of their bacon cheeseburger pizza.” It sounded amazing at the moment. “Extra bacon.”

“That does sound good, but I think I’ll go for their extra pepperoni.” She licked her lips. “Oh, and that garlic sauce they make? So good.” The pair of you had found this pizza place one night after drinks, looking for a good bite of food. You’d kept going back, even sober, since. “Good thinking!” 

* * *

The two of you looked sadly at what used to be your favorite pizza shop. A large ‘closed’ sign was hung in the window. And it was clear it wasn’t just for the day. “Well, this sucks.” You pouted. “This was our place!” Neither of you had ever even brought your significant others here. This was just for you and her. 

She let out a breath. “Yeah, it does.” She made a face. “Well, I guess we need something else to eat.” Nat pulled out her phone. “Closest place to us wins.” She typed one handed for a second. A moment later, she glanced at you. “So, like Indian?” She held up her phone making you chuckle. 

“I haven’t had it all that much, so let’s go.” You nodded. “It’s fitting that I tried this place with you for the first time, and I’ll be trying this place with you for the first time, too...because this got shut down.” The two of you followed the map on her phone, smelling it as you neared. “Okay, yeah, this smells so good.” You grinned. 

* * *

After the two of you had eaten, you’d hoped to spend some time in Central Park. Usually you were there with Hope, so it was always the playground. This time you’d get to relax near the pond for a bit, watch the ducks, and stroll for a bit. Nat was looking forward to that, too. It was nearing the end of May, and the weather had been beautiful lately. 

Sitting on a bench next to the pond, you were content. “Clint and I plan to adopt a year after we get married.” Nat blurted out, making you look at her in shock. “Probably an older kid, though.” She nodded, her eyes staying on the still water. “Older kids have a harder time getting families, and it’d be easier with our jobs.” She explained. 

You took her hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. “That’ll be a lucky kid.” You said honestly. “I look forward to having a niece or nephew, too.” Nat was amazing with Hope, and you saw that maternal side of her. However, this would be your chance to be to their kid what they were to yours. “About what age? Older can be anywhere from like 7 to 17.” You chuckled. 

“We’re thinking about ten.” She smiled. “Then maybe one more a few years after that. We’ll see how things go.” The two of them had been doing their research on the subject lately. “No one knows but you, though. So, this is hush-hush until we start actually trying to adopt.” She glanced at you. “But, you can tell Thor.” Nat knew the two of you were very open and honest. If she had asked you not to tell him, though, you wouldn’t. However, she trusted Thor to keep this secret with you. 

“I think that’s perfect.” You said honestly. “You’ll be great parents.” No matter what age child that was put in their arms. “I’m excited for you guys. So, have you guys talked about last names? I remember you asked him, jokingly, if he was gonna be a Romanoff. I can see him doing just that, actually.” 

Nat shrugged a shoulder. “We’ve tossed around some ideas. Him taking my last name, me taking his, hyphenating, or just combining them. We’re not leaning any one way. We have time to figure it out.” She figured that it would come to them in time. 

Before either of you could utter another word, you felt a cold drop of water on your nose. Blinking, you looked up to see the grey clouds quickly moving overhead. “Oh, man.” You got up, hoping that you could make it either to a local pavilion or something before the downpour started. The two of you quickly rushed towards the closet exit, as you both realized that the closest cover was  _ across  _ the pond. 

The rain came down, sticking your clothes to you, and chilling you to the bone. The store you had planned on shopping at was just down the block, thankfully. Reaching the crosswalk, you were thankful that you got the signal to cross moments later. As soon as you were under the awning across the street, the two of you burst into laughter. “Only us!” She laughed, hands on her knees. “Now, let’s get into that store, and hopefully we’ll dry off a bit while we shop for Calder.” 

“Let’s hope.” You rung out your hair a bit. “It’s only up the block.” You motioned before heading that way. 

Nat groaned as you reached the store to see it packed. There was a large sale sign in the window, explaining the crowd. The two of you looked at each other and shook your head. “Home?” She asked. 

“Home.” You agreed. 

* * *

Wanda stared at the pair of you when she saw you. “...Did you go swimming in your clothes?” She smirked, amused. 

Nat grinned. “Just had an adventure, that’s all.” She shrugged. “Let us get cried up and changed and I’ll tell you about it.” 


End file.
